


Word Association

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: COC 2018, Carry On Countdown 2018, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Everything around him was so strikingly similar to Watford, and it should have driven him crazy.





	Word Association

“Hey, look, Baz. Those flowers look like the ones that were always on the Great Lawn at school.”

“Those trees are kind of like the ones in the Wavering Woods, look, love.”

“Is it me, or do these windows have the same frames as the ones in our room at Watford?”

Everything around him was so strikingly similar to Watford, and it should have driven him crazy. Watford was a beautiful place, but the years of Baz’ life that he had spent there  thinking Simon hated him and that one day one of them would kill the other and that his mother would never have been proud of him had she been alive should have made everything he sees that looks similar to it make him angry. He should have left every memory of that place behind when Simon kissed him in the forest and they danced together at the Leavers’ Ball because holding onto them will only ever make him sad and angry and frustrated.

But Baz had loved a lot of things about Watford School of Magicks. He had loved his bed. He had loved Magic Words classes and the food and football.  He had loved the uniform and his and Simon’s room, and he had loved Simon.

God, he had loved Simon, and whether he liked it or not Watford would always be a part of their relationship. Because it was where they had met, and where Baz had pushed Simon down the stairs, and they’d fought the dragon, and Simon had shared his magic. And it was where he had lost his magic and killed the Mage and defeated the Humdrum and everything had been solved. Watford is just with Simon at all times; in a game of word association, that’s what you’d say first.

So maybe, just maybe, seeing Watford everywhere and in everything isn’t so bad. Because Simon is Watford. And could he ever be sad and angry and resentful looking at him?

**Author's Note:**

> here's my second work for the 2018 carry on countdown! it's really short but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> my tumblr is galaxy-houseplants
> 
> see y'all tomorrow


End file.
